Cuatro meses
by Scarlet.D
Summary: "En tan sólo cuatro meses Harry había desarrollado una ceguera nueva, una determinación a arriesgarlo todo, a atreverse a todo, por alcanzar una meta que Brandon no acababa de comprender." [Harry x Brandon. Yaoi]


**(basado en el episodio 5)**

* * *

**Cuatro Meses**

* * *

¿Era ingenuo por no haber imaginado que vería algo así tarde o temprano? Formaba parte de un sindicato de la mafia, después de todo.

Cerró los ojos y caminó a ciegas por un par de segundos, recordando una vez más el terror en la mirada de los desgraciados que había visto morir hoy.

La experiencia trajo consigo sentimientos que había preferido olvidar, provocándole la impresión de haber vivido ese momento antes; unas palabras condenatorias que le helaron la sangre, la cruda violencia que lo sorprendió a tal punto de enmudecer.

Y mientras sus pasos perturbaban el silencio de aquel desolado pasillo, tuvo que preguntarse por qué estaba haciendo esto. ¿Por María? ¿Por Harry? ¿Porque no tenía nada más que a ellos dos? Había seguido a Harry y lo seguiría a donde fuera sin vacilar. Y deseaba estar cerca de Maria; había algo en ella que le hacía sentir alguien de valor. Sin embargo, día a día parecía apartarse más de ambos. Ya se cumplirían casi cuatro meses sin verlos.

No, a Harry lo había visto apenas el día anterior. Le presentó a dos compañeros, hablaron de anhelos y se despidieron con el compromiso de llegar alto en la organización.

Pero hubo algo distinto.

O tal vez no.

Era el mismo Harry de antaño, esa ambición siempre había estado ahí. Pero en tan sólo cuatro meses se había desarrollado una ceguera nueva, una determinación a arriesgarlo todo, a atreverse a todo, por alcanzar una meta que Brandon no acababa de comprender.

Los dos habían perdido mucho de sí mismos junto con la muerte de sus compañeros, pero Harry se abandonó por completo al jalar de aquel gatillo.

Era difícil para Brandon aceptarlo, y lo ignoró, ese peligro que comenzó a chispear en los ojos celestes. Continuó siguiéndole el paso, siendo su sombra silenciosa y fiel. Pero comenzaba a doler; ver lo que pasaba, sentir que algo no estaba bien y no poder ser capaz de decir nada. Gracioso, porque era lo que le había atraído de Harry en primer lugar; la audacia imposible de retar en su mirada. Pero ahora comenzaba a odiar esa mirada un poco, porque le callaba y le hacía dudar, para terminar aceptándolo todo con una sonrisa casi inexistente, de esas que sólo Harry podía ver.

Llegó a la oficina donde le permitían pasar las noches y notó de inmediato que la puerta se hallaba entreabierta. Se internó en la habitación desbocadamente, listo para enfrentarse a algún enemigo, mas la alarma fue suplantada por alivio y sorpresa cuando reconoció a un inesperado invitado sentado en el sillón. Harry alzó una mano en el aire y lo saludó con su característico buen humor.

Brandon cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el centro del triste cuarto, donde no había más que tres sillas rodeando una mesa sobre la cual yacían varios teléfonos. Una televisión y un sillón que Brandon usaba como cama complementaban la deprimente decoración.

Brandon fue a sentarse a la izquierda de Harry, quien no tardó en comenzar a explicar los motivos de su visita. Y conforme escuchaba, Brandon sufrió de nuevo esa sensación de temor por su amigo, por comprobar las cosas que estaba haciendo.

—Te envíe un trabajo como los míos.

Las cosas que quería hacer.

—Si te quedas aquí contestando teléfonos y cobrando deudas no podrás escalar. Tenemos que convertirnos en parte de _la_ _familia_.

¿Para qué?, quiso preguntar, pero en su vacilación le fue recordado que su eterno silencio no era algo que le impidiera comunicarse con Harry, cuando éste adivinó sus intenciones y se adelantó a informar:

—Maria está viviendo con el jefe. Es parte de _la familia_.

Brandon permaneció callado, agachó la cabeza y sus largos cabellos cayeron a enmarcarle el rostro y cubrirle parcialmente la mirada. Harry continuó hablando pero Brandon no atendió. No necesitaba escuchar más.

Al parecer todo lo empujaba hacia este camino, pero realmente no quería vivir así, no quería tener que seguir atestiguando a gente morir, ni quería arriesgarse a que en un futuro le correspondiera la responsabilidad de asesinar a alguien para proteger el honor del sindicato.

Miró a Harry con ojos claramente turbados. El aludido se había puesto de pie y rondado por el pequeño cuarto durante su explicación, y ahora se mantenía frente al otro; manos en los bolsillos, cabeza ladeada y labios torcidos en una ligera sonrisa, su típica postura segura y arrogante.

Brandon sufrió el repentino presentimiento de que probablemente Harry ya había tenido que realizar trabajos como esos a los que él temía.

—No tienes que estar aquí si no quieres, Brandon. —Harry suspiró relajando su postura y extrayendo las manos de los bolsillos. Se arrodilló frente a su amigo, enterándose de todas sus dudas con sólo mirar dentro de aquellos ojos ámbares, temblorosos. Colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y alborotó sus cabellos juguetonamente. Brandon respondió con una sonrisa forzada y desvió la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos.

Harry mordisqueó sus labios.

La codicia le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

_Lo quería a su lado. _Deseaba que continuara siguiendo sus pasos y que siempre estuviera ahí, junto a él, apoyándolo. Pero sabía que Brandon odiaría muchas cosas que el sindicato le ordenaría hacer, incluso si ansiaba encontrarse con Maria, o simplemente continuar con la camaradería que los unía. Aun así, Harry sabía que Brandon no era un ser de soledad, por lo tanto, adivinaba que aquél respondería con un quedo "Sí", en acuerdo a hacerle caso otra vez y compartir su objetivo. La anticipación a ello ya le estaba causando una exótica mezcla de culpabilidad y egoísta regocijo.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? —Un instante más de indecisión y Brandon asintió débilmente.

Harry mostró una sonrisa amplia y deslizó su mano por un lado del rostro de Brandon, dejó sus nudillos sostenidos a una tersa mejilla, moviéndose discretos sobre su piel.

—Genial… —murmuró, acercando sus labios a los de Brandon para enseguida sobresaltarlo con un toque confianzudo. Brandon parpadeó y sus cejas se levantaron sutilmente en agradada sorpresa.

Harry lo observó con ojos curiosos, mientras su lengua se burlaba deslizándose sobre labios vacilantes, indebidamente deliciosos.

Harry movió su mano al cuello de Brandon, y éste finalmente cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza. Sus labios buscaron los de Harry y sus manos se asieron a la chaqueta blanca con urgencia. Harry escuchó al otro gemir suave contra su boca, y se sintió deshacer.

Lo había extrañado con locura. Cuatro malditos meses. Pero ya no tendría que echarlo de menos nunca más. Se aseguraría de mover los hilos necesarios para que trabajaran en la misma división, y subirían juntos hasta la cima de la organización. La ciudad les pertenecería, y tendrían todo lo que pudieran desear.

Las firmes manos alrededor de Brandon estaban decididas a tomar lo que quisieran. Harry sonrió entre cabellos castaños, recordando el momento en que se dio cuenta de querer _esto_, y la primera vez que se acercó a Brandon para hacérselo saber.

Necesitó varias copas encima para animarse aunque ya tenía semanas enloqueciendo por ello, sintiéndose devorado por la vivificante presencia de quien actuaba como su sombra confiable; la inteligencia silenciosa, las sonrisas amables y tímidas, jamás completas… Los ojos llenos de emoción, totalmente honestos. Tenía chicas revoloteando a su alrededor por montones, pero un día miró a Brandon de manera distinta y a partir de entonces nadie pudo hechizarlo como permitió que él lo hiciera, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Harry todavía podía evocar la sobredosis de satisfacción que le mareó en aquel entonces, cuando los labios que se atrevió a probar le aceptaron ingenuos.

La imagen de Maria surgió en su mente pero Harry barrió con ella de inmediato; Maria no era una preocupación para él. La chica obviamente estaba enamorada de Brandon y éste creía estarlo de ella pero Harry podía ver que Brandon sólo amaba el ideal de perfección que la rubia simbolizaba, una gentileza y amor en los que deseaba verse envuelto… Nada más que un deseo infantil.

Fue por Harry que Brandon aceptó dejar el pueblo donde habían crecido, aunque en aquel entonces eso significara dejar atrás a Maria para siempre. ¿Y cuánto tiempo le había tomado al pelilargo tomar esa decisión? Menos de un minuto. Por Harry, Brandon había subido a ese auto, se había sentado a su lado y se había comprometido a formar parte del sindicato. Y ahora, continuaría ahí por él también.

Harry estaba inflado de poder, hambriento de algo que ya se sentía seguro de poseer.

Lo estudió con ávidas manos, delineando su espigada figura, detectando algunos kilos perdidos, recordando la firmeza de sus músculos y descubriendo uno que otro moretón. Y todo le encantaba, absolutamente todo. No podía dejar de tocar, mirar, devorar.

Brandon se sentía demasiado afectado, incapaz de armar una sola idea lógica. Todo era Harry y el cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo, amontonados en ese sillón, la piel lechosa resbalando contra la suya, canela, y electrocutándole a cada roce.

Harry y los labios desquiciados, que dejaban a los suyos palpitando en gozoso dolor y cansancio, y marcaban su cuerpo con saña placentera.

Harry y los cegadores ojos azules, claros y directos, pupilas oscuras e indomables, glotonas, sin reparo de mirarle…; mirar su rostro enrojecido, sus gestos desesperados, su cuerpo descubierto siendo víctima de una fiebre enloquecedora.

Brandon quería gritar, no aguantaba más, no podía con todo. Tocarlo dolía, deslizar las manos sobre su ancha espalda hacía a sus palmas arder, encontrarse con aquella mirada humedecía a sus propios ojos nublados, sentirlo dentro lo estaba desbaratando, pero sin importar nada, no deseaba dejarlo ir.

Quería estar con él, sin importar las consecuencias, aunque terminara ennegreciéndose el alma.

Se olvidaría de sus dudas. Y se aferraría a creer que, si bien Harry lo debilitaba, éste mismo lo sostendría. Justo como ahora; exhausto entre codiciosos brazos.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
